Soi Fon's most memorable Christmas
by Belle A Lestrange
Summary: RATED M. Yorusoi. Soi Fon and Yoruichi have always spent the holidays alone. What happens when fifty-seven years of loneliness and Yoruichi can't bear the seperation any longer? Read and Review.
1. Chapter 1 Alone On Christmas

_**Chapter one: alone on Christmas**_

Soi Fon ran a hand through her black hair and sighed bitterly as the snow settled on the ground outside her window. She hated Christmas. In fact she hated all forms of annual holidays that required at least one other person, the special someone, to have fun with. Soi didn't have that. She didn't have anyone. _That's not strictly true _she chided herself. She shook her head. She had promised herself to think of the Goddess of Flash as less as possible… to no avail. Tears swam in her eyes, she clenched them shut and watched as they fell silently onto the hard wood of her windowsill. "Yo-Yoruichi-sama" she wept harder, her arms wrapping themselves tightly around her shoulders, "Yoruichi…s-a-m-a" the snowflakes melted as they came into contact with her burning knuckles. "W-why did you leave?" that was the question Soi usually voice into the black night. Tonight however she voiced a different question. "Why didn't you come back for me?"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Yoruichi tossed and turned in her bed, the covers tangled over her in a mess. She sat upright with an irritated sigh. It was no use, she could not get back to sleep. She pulled her kimono on over her pyjamas and went to the window beside her bed. Truthfully she missed her Soi Fon. Tears sprang to her golden eyes. "S-Soi Fon" she collapsed to her knees and began to weep, her head resting on her curled up knees. "Why did I never return?" When she thought about it, she could go back. She could return to her little Soi Fon. She glanced at her calendar. It would be Christmas day in a few hours. That decided it. No one deserved to be alone on Christmas, especially not her little bee. Within five minutes Yoruichi had picked herself up off of the floor and threw on some clothes and sprinted out of bedroom door.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Soi Fon closed her bedroom window, feeling faint at the cold winds. She glanced up at her clock. 11:05pm. She sighed. Fifty-five minutes and that would be yet another lonely Christmas to wake up to when the sun rose again. She curled up in her living room and struck up a burning fire in the grate. "Finally I can feel my toes again," she whispered wriggling her toes in front of the flames. Soi Fon wrapped the blanket tighter around her shoulders and leant closer to the heat of the flames. Her mind strayed to the bottom of her wardrobe where a large pile of unwrapped; aging Christmas presents were kept hidden. They were all for Yoruichi. She had bought them for her oneesama over the fifty or so years they had been apart, and she had never and would never get the chance to give them to her. She forced herself not to cry. She huddled into a smaller position and leant her head forward towards the warmth "Merry Christmas Yoruichi…sama"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Yoruichi sprinted through the buildings, her paws barely leaving prints in the snow. The only thought that ran through her mind was of Soi Fon. Her little Soi Fon. Finally Soi Fon's small house came into view. If cats could grin Yoruichi was positively beaming! She eased her lithe body through the tight gap within the fence, and leapt up onto the windowsill of Soi Fon's bedroom. Through the dim light Yoruichi could make out furniture through the windowpane Soi's wardrobe, Soi's bed…no Soi. Yoruichi frowned and carefully walked over to the windowsill of Soi Fon's living room. She caught a flicker of a warm fire. Then she saw Soi Fon's figure slumped heavily upon the sofa wrapped in a thick wool blanket. She grinned and stood on her hind legs, her front paws patted against the glass. She batted her paws trying to get the younger woman's attention.

Soi rubbed her temples. She could have sworn that she heard the patter of paws…on her window. She turned her bleary eyes to the living room window and saw a small bleary black shape. However she could've recognised those golden eyes from a million miles away. "Yoruichi-sama" she breathed as she leapt up from her cocoon of blankets and fumbled frantically as she tried to open the window. Yoruichi dropped onto the floor accompanied by a brisk wind. Soi Fon snapped the window shut just as Yoruichi transformed. Soi Fon was rendered speechless for a second before she embraced the other woman tightly, ignoring the fact that Yoruichi was completely naked. Finally the tears that had hounded Soi all night were unleashed, soaking the soft skin of Yoruichi's warm breasts.

Yoruichi smiled softly before leaning down and wiping away the tears from Soi's silvery grey eyes "don't cry bee" she whispered before kissing her lips and hugging the younger girl tighter, resting her chin on her head, as the younger woman's' body shook slightly as she tried to control her tears, "you never have to spend Christmas alone again…I promise"

Soi hugged Yoruichi tighter and sniffed slightly "Yoruichi…sama" she breathed against the older woman's collarbone finally feeling content on a Christmas eve.


	2. Chapter 2 Be My Christmas Present?

_**Chapter two: "Be my present forever?"**_

They hugged for a little while longer before Yoruichi broke the content silence "I have a gift for you, Soi"

"I couldn't have asked for a better gift then having you here"

"Hm that's cute, Soi" Yoruichi kissed her head and unwrapped the girls' arms form around her waist "but I have something else, _other _than me"

"Really?"

"Mhm" Yoruichi glanced down at herself and then blushed "er…could I maybe borrow some clothes first?"

Soi Fon managed a small laugh. She had never seen Yoruichi blush before! "Of course" she went into her bedroom and quickly grabbed a large pair of pyjamas out of her many drawers. When she returned to her living room she saw Yoruichi crouched by the fire, warming her hands. She concealed herself for a few moments, her eyes roaming over her former master's pure rich, chocolaty skin. She bit her lip before shaking her head and walking up to Yoruichi. "Here you are"

"Thank you" Yoruichi gratefully accepted the garments and quickly stepped into the baggy jumper and tracksuit bottoms. "Soi, may I give you your present now?"

"Y-yes" Soi Fon frowned wondering where on earth the older woman had hidden the 'great' gift. She watched and waited patiently as the older woman raked her fingers through her amethyst hair. She finally found what she was looking for and untied it from a strand of her hair. Between her forefinger and thumb she present Soi with a sleek platinum band.

"Soi, will you be my Christmas present now and for the rest of our lives?" she grinned nervously from her position on one knee.

Soi Fon stared at her in shock, her heart beating wildly within her chest. "Y-Yoruichi…sama-"

"Only if you'll have me"

"Oneesama" Soi Fon whispered so that only she could hear.

"I am tired of being your 'oneesama'" Yoruichi snipped her eyes boring into Soi's as she took the younger woman's pale hand "I want to be your wife"

A moments of silence passed between them as Soi Fon tried to remind herself how to talk, however it came out as a scream. "YORUICHI-SAMA!" Soi threw her arms around Yoruichi's neck and pressed their lips together in a passionate kiss.

"Do I take that as a 'yes'?" Yoruichi teased lightly pulling away from the kiss.

Soi Fon nodded against Yoruichi's chest "I love you Yoruichi"

Yoruichi placed the sleek ring on Soi's left hand and hugged her tighter "I love you too, Soi Fon"


	3. Chapter 3 Honey 'comes' from the Bee

_**Chapter three: Honey **_**COMES**_** From The Bee**_

Yoruichi carried Soi Fon into her bedroom bridal style. She gently placed Soi Fon onto her bed. She leant over her ex-subordinate and in a flash, disgarded of her clothes. Soi shivered slightly with the sudden cold. Yoruichi smiled down at her and kissed her lips. She then kissed Soi's collarbone, chest, stomach and waist. "Yoruichi-sama!"

Normally Yoruichi loathed the formality Soi used to address her, but when it was half-screamed in a desperate pleasure it made Yoruichi grow twice as wet within Soi's tracksuit bottoms. She knelt down at Soi's feet, running her hand up and down Soi Fon's smooth pale legs. "Soi open your legs for me" Soi swallowed thickly. She had never done this with anyone before. A nervous shiver wracked through her body. Yoruichi sense Soi Fon's muscles tense slightly. She kissed her fiancé's knee and stroked her legs again "please bee, open your legs wide for me" Soi Fon gingerly obeyed her fiancé's wishes, and slid her legs apart over her cotton sheets. Yoruichi smiled and licked her lips before massaging Soi Fon's thighs "good girl" She leant between Soi's pale legs, her hand resting at Soi's entrance. A grin glazed Yoruichi's lips as she felt Soi's pre-cum soak her tan fingers. She gently teased Soi's clit with her index and middle finger before sliding the digits into her mouth and couldn't help but revel in the taste of her little bee. "Mmm bee you taste so good" she purred silkily causing the younger woman to quiver and spread her legs wider. Soi Fon could only watch her fiancé as she sucked her fingers slowly before going back to teasing her dripping wet clit. Poor Soi Fon couldn't take it any longer. She had never been touched by anyone; she wanted Yoruichi to be the first and only one to touch her body.

"Oh Yoruichi-sama!"

"Yes Bee?"

"Don't tease," Soi shook her head "m-maybe another time but not…not mow!"

Yoruichi smiled down at the now sweaty Soi Fon beneath her "as you wish, my love" she paused for a split second before she rammed two fingers inside Soi's untouched body moaning deeply as Soi's muscles clenched around her fingers "Oh, Soi you're so _tight_!" she moaned pleasurably as she thrust her fingers within her fiancé.

Soi Fon felt an orgasm ripple through her body, a moan left her breathless as she slid her hand between her legs and thrust Yoruichi's fingers deeper. "More! Please more!" she sounded desperate but she didn't care. She belonged to Yoruichi now. Suddenly Yoruichi drew out of her, leaving her feel empty and unsatisfied. "Oneesama?"

"Relax Bee" came Yoruichi's voice.

"B-but-Oh!" Soi Fon closed her eyes and moaned, her hands running up to her petite breasts and massaging them, causing her temperature to rise. Yoruichi's thrusts grew faster. Soi Fon thrust her hips to meet Yoruichi's fingers. Yoruichi only stopped a little to stroke Soi's clit to make her stay hot and wet before her fist pounded into Soi's body, causing the younger woman to scream, "YORUICHI-SAMA!"

"Come for me Soi," whispered a hot breath against her neck.

"A-again?"

"Yes baby" Yoruichi ran her hot tongue over Soi's erect nipples.

Soi Fon did not think she would be able to come a ninth time, however when Yoruichi's tongue stroked her clit she almost blacked-out with the over-powering orgasm that rippled through her. She felt Yoruichi licking her cum-filled pussy like a hungry cat lapped up its milk. "YORU-U-ICHI!!!" Soi Fon collapsed breathlessly beneath Yoruichi, her body hot, sweaty and exhausted. Yoruichi crawled up Soi's hot body and pressed kissed up and down her neck.

"Oh Soi, I never knew a bee could taste _**so**_ good"

Soi Fon blushed not knowing what to say, so she remained silent as Yoruichi quickly wrapped their bodies within a shell of blankets that had previously been strewn beneath them.

"I love you, my senpai" Soi breathed.

Yoruichi wrapped an arm under her fiancé's head and hugged her closer by wrapping her other arm around Soi Fon's waist. She pressed a kiss to Soi's neck and leant down to whisper in her ear "I'll always be your senpai" she leant over and kissed Soi's lips and watched, as he fiancé's eyes grew droopy. "Always" Both women looked up at Soi Fon's alarm clock as it bleeped once. 0:00am. "Merry Christmas Soi Fon"

"Merry Christmas Yoruichi…sama"


	4. Chapter 4 70 christmases later

_**Chapter four: 70 Christmases later**_

"Wow! Look at this one!"

"Mine's better!"

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

"Well _I _got the entire encyclopaedia of Four noble houses" the seven-year-old boy, Kentaro, stated matter-of-factly "what did you get?"

"Wow! A new plushy!" the five-year-old girl, Aki, squealed clutching the stuffed puppy to her chest, her lilac tresses curtaining her face, the boy cocked an eyebrow at his little sister.

"You are so distasteful" he growled running a hand through his messy light-blue hair.

"Oh yeah because your Barbie doll collection is tasteful"

"THEY'RE ACTION FIGURES!"

As the two children began to squabble Yoruichi stood in the kitchen cooking some eggs and bacon for breakfast. A pair of thin white arms wrapped around her waist. She smiled when she saw Soi rest her chin on her shoulder. "You shouldn't be cooking sweetie," she chided lightly.

"You can't"

"Well you _**shouldn't **_not in your condition" Soi stressed running her hand over Yoruichi's protruding stomach. Yoruichi sighed softly and turned around in Soi Fon's arms.

"Bee, I'm fine honestly I'm doing the kids a favour here"

Soi giggled and blushed "I know you are" she leant up and kissed Yoruichi's lips. "Okay you go and relax Madame" she grinned smacking Yoruichi's arse playfully "and I'll dish up"

"Fine" Yoruichi surrendered with a grin and walked into the living room where she caught sight of Kentaro playfully choking Aki. "Kentaro! Enough!"

"Yes mama" he reluctantly dove back into his presents.

Yoruichi shook her head and accepted the cup of green tea Soi offered her "Mmm thanks, bee"

"Anything for you, senpai" Soi kissed her head. "Come on kids, breakfast in the kitchen" The two children scurried into the kitchen and soon the clicking of knives and forks could be heard. As the children ate peacefully Soi Fon allowed Yoruichi to curl up in her arms, both their hands on Yoruichi's bump. "So when is little Saburo due?"

"Soon Soi" Yoruichi chuckled at Soi's slight impatient before kissing her lover's lips "soon"

_**- - 3 months later - - - **_

"PUSH! YORUICHI! ONE LAST PUSH!"

Yoruichi screamed clutching Soi's hand painfully as she pushed. She squeal of a baby reached her ears as she collapsed breathlessly against the pillows. "Here you are" the midwife handed the baby boy to Soi Fon, who carried him over and place him in Yoruichi's arms.

"He's beautiful," Soi, breathed stroking Yoruichi's wet purple hair away from her face "well done"

"He has your eyes" Yoruichi gave a watery smile indicating Saburo's ash-grey eyes.

"Yeah…he does…but he has your gorgeous skin"

"He's perfect" Yoruichi sniffed as she wriggled over. Soi Fon climbed onto the bed and together the couple looked down at little Saburo. He closed his silvery eyes and went to sleep. They couldn't have asked for a better family than the one they had. The one they _**finally **_had.

**The End.**


End file.
